Jump Force
|publisher = |platform = PC |release = |genre = , Action, Crossover |modes = , |rating = |media = Blu-Ray |design = N/A |music = |website = Official website }} is a developed by and published by featuring characters from various manga series featured in the ''Weekly Shōnen Jump anthology in celebration of the magazine's 50th anniversary. The game released on February 15, 2019 for Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game's ultimate edition provided players with three days of early access and became available on February 12, 2019. Summary When the real world collides with many of the Shōnen Jump universes, humanity is invaded by the "Venoms", an army of mind-controlled villains lead by Kane and Galena. In order to fight back, many heroes are recruited to join the "Jump Force" under the leadership of Director Glover and his A.I. partner Navigator. However, a suspicious figure is attempting to gain the Onyx Book and conquer all worlds. Gameplay Jump Force is a 3-on-3 tag team arena fighting game. Players control one character at a time while the others are used as support, with players able to switch between them during battle while sharing a single health bar. Similar to J-Stars Victory Vs, these fighters can move and fight in all directions within a 3D arena. Characters have three special skills and an awakening skill which functions as an ultimate attack. Awakening skills can be performed when the player's awakening gauge is at 50% or more, and the gauge only builds up when the player takes damage. Each stage can also transition to a different location during battle if a character has 50% or more awakening gauge and heavy smashes the other player twice. The match ends when one team depletes the other's health bar. Characters The game's launch roster features 40 playable characters who come from 16 different series. Eleven additional characters are planned to be added via downloadable content for a total of 51 characters. Three original characters designed by called Kane, Galena, and Prometheus are antagonists of story mode. In July 2019, Kane and Galena were released as playable characters. Light Yagami with Ryuk from Death Note also appear in the story mode as non-playable characters. Players can create their own character, customizing them with different hairstyles, costumes, and accessories earned through gameplay. Playable ;Black Clover *Asta ;Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Sosuke Aizen *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ;Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Boruto Uzumaki ;City Hunter *Ryo Saeba ;Dragon Ball *Son Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Trunks *Frieza *Cell *Buu ;Dragon Quest: Dai no Daiboken *Dai ;Fist of the North Star *Kenshiro ;JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jotaro Kujo *DIO ;Jump Force *Avatar (Create a character) *Kane *Galena *Prometheus ;Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Hisoka Morow *Biscuit Krueger ;My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *All Might ;Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Gaara *Kaguya Otsutsuki *Madara Uchiha ;One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Vinsmoke Sanji *Sabo *Boa Hancock *Blackbeard *Trafalgar Law ;Rurouni Kenshin *Kenshin Himura *Makoto Shishio ;Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya *Dragon Shiryu ;Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Moto *Seto Kaiba ;Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Toguro Non-Playable ;Death Note *Light Yagami *Ryuk ;Jump Force *Navigator *Director Glover Trivia * DIO can only be playable on nighttime stages. The game automatically forbids daytime stages if he's selected by any player. * Both Jotaro and DIO were planned to be playable characters alongside Dai from Dragon Quest in J-Stars Victory Vs. Yoh Asakura from Shaman King was also planned to be an assist character. Aside from Yoh, the other three characters were made playable in Jump Force. * Jotaro fights against Kenshiro in story mode while Monkey D. Luffy watches. Jotaro ends up winning the fight and walked back to the base in silence after the fight. *Jotaro also teams up with Kenshiro to help train Izuku Midoriya. While Jotaro and Kenshiro end up losing, it was most likely on purpose to increase Izuku’s confidence in himself * In story mode, Jotaro mentions a Gambler he fought against in a game of poker right before he gambled with Yugi Moto. This is a reference to Daniel J. D'Arby and his famous poker game with Jotaro in Stardust Crusaders. Gallery Jōtarō Kūjō (Jump Force).png|Jotaro's model Jōtarō Kūjō (Star Platinum) (Jump Force).png|Star Platinum's model Dio Brando (Jump Force).png|DIO's model Dio Brando (The World) (Jump Force).png|The World's model JotaroJumpForce.png|Jotaro's in-game model DIOJumpForce.png|DIO's in-game model Jump force promo.jpg|Promotional banner Jumpforcelogo.png|Logo Site Navigation Category:Video Games